


A Matter of Trust

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-13
Updated: 2006-03-13
Packaged: 2019-02-02 07:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12722070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Jack comes to see a side of Daniel no-one else knew ws there.





	A Matter of Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

After a gruelling three months of solid off-world activity, at last SG1 were getting some R&R. Two whole blissful weeks off. No Stargate. No SGC. Heaven. 

Quietly a little grateful for the opportunity to get away from each other for a while after such an intense time, they went their separate ways. Teal'c and Sam had both gone off-world to visit family, Jack and Daniel had spent most of it together in bed, as was their recent wont. 

As much as they both loved their team-mates, having together time where no-one was likely to knock at the door with pizza or a casserole was rare. They usually spent the time at Jack's place, enjoying the serenity and the opportunity to just **be**. It was the only time when they could truly relax. Teal'c and Sam both knew about their fledgling relationship, and supported them to the hilt, but both men were still a little uncomfortable about being in their faces with it. Neither Sam nor Teal'c had ever seen them kiss, or hold hands, or embrace each other - at least as lovers do - either on or off-base. They weren't ready to even let their closest friends pass beyond that barrier just yet. 

Jack had never been in such an intense same sex relationship before Daniel. They'd both had lovers of both sexes, but for Jack, emotional commitment was something exceptional. A gift he had only shared with a handful of people throughout his life and never with another man. It was new, exciting and terrifying for him to feel love for a man. Not just platonic love, but actual butterflies in the stomach, full-on, unexpected erection **romantic** love. Every time he looked at Daniel his heart jumped, his breath caught and he knew, whether he was looking or not, whenever Daniel walked into a room. The air changed. Jack could swear on a stack of Bibles. The whole atmosphere of his universe altered for the better by the presence of the man currently at Jack's sink, his forearms covered in suds, washing the dishes with that familiar frown of concentration on his face. 

Jack just felt like he could look at Daniel forever and never get tired of it. He had come to know every line, every contour of that face. He was fast discovering every mole and freckle on that near perfect body; the strong arms that held him close at night, the long legs that wrapped around his waist when they made love, the lips he kissed until they were swollen and bruised and the eyes. Those deep, beautiful blue eyes that shone with love every time the younger man looked at him. Life had made Jack O'Neill way too cynical to be a man of faith or sentiment, at least not in public and not until recently, but nevertheless he found himself thanking whatever deity seemed to be in his corner, for letting him find what he'd found with Daniel Jackson. 

For his part, Daniel had also been made cynical. Actually, that wasn't strictly true. Not cynical, he'd just about managed to resist that so far, but very, very wary. His parents had been taken from him at an age when no child should be made an orphan. His foster families were too numerous and even in the kindest family, too lacking in real affection. His definition of a good foster home, was one where he wasn't beaten up every week by a jealous sibling or drunken parent. He wasn't sure if Jack knew how lucky he was, to have broken through every single guard and barrier that Daniel had. Jack was the only one in the universe ever to do it. He was the only one who ever could. Even Daniel's brief marriage to Sha're had had its secrets. 

Daniel had never actually fallen in love with Sha're. He had loved her, it was true, but unfortunately for both he and Sha're, he had been **in** love with Jack O'Neill. The realisation had dawned on him during their separation. He was on Abydos and Jack had come back to Earth. Daniel had missed him more than he expected to, and way more than he'd ever have expected to be able to admit. To anyone. Jack was straight. Jack was military. Jack was gone. 

For all that though, Daniel still knew he had breached walls inside Jack that he suspected hadn't been breached in years, if ever. He felt proud to have been able to do that. To have made Jack see that life could be worth living, not only for himself, but for the innocent people of Abydos. Daniel had thought at the time that he was probably the only one who could have done it. He wasn't quite sure why he was able to touch the Colonel in that way, but he knew he could, and Jack had confirmed it only a few short weeks ago. When Jack O'Neill, hard-ass, Black Ops colonel had admitted that he was in love. That this person had turned Jack's world upside down and made him feel things he'd forgotten he was capable of feeling. That this person had opened his heart and laid him emotionally bare. That this person was Daniel Jackson. 

Daniel knew how hard it must have been for Jack to confess his feelings. He was taking a huge risk for so many reasons it was difficult to count them all. His career, Daniel's position, the whole programme could be compromised if the truth was revealed. SG1's commanding officer was not only in love with but sleeping with a member of his team and if that wasn't bad enough, it was a **male** member of his team. 

Daniel had continued to love Jack for the entire time they'd been going through the 'Gate on a regular basis, but always from a distance. Over the years Daniel had had his suspicions though. There was the way Jack seemed to take special care of him off-world. There were glances, times of physical contact which lasted perhaps just that little bit too long. Then there was the total, complete and utter trust Jack had in Daniel's ability and instincts which often led Jack to break protocol or go against orders. Daniel had hoped, prayed and fantasised and now it was real. The temptation for regret that they'd both been so slow to admit their feelings for each other melted, as Daniel glanced briefly over his shoulder. The man sitting behind him with a slightly dopey smile on his face, watching Daniel washing dishes was **his**. Unequivocally his. Daniel couldn't stop himself from breaking into a huge grin. 

"What?" 

Daniel shook his head, still grinning, "Nothing." 

Jack frowned, then moved across to the sink and pushed Daniel's glasses back up to the bridge of his twitching nose. "God, Daniel. I don't know why the hell you don't just get some glasses that fit, for cryin' out loud." 

Daniel chuckled quietly. 

"What?!" 

"I told you. Nothing." Daniel smiled enigmatically. 

Jack decided to give up and moved behind him snaking his long arms around Daniel's waist, nuzzling into his neck and breathing in deeply. "Hmm. You smell good." 

"It's the detergent." 

"Bullshit." Jack grunted. 

"I smell like bullshit? Thank you so much for that, Colonel O'Neill. Consider yourself officially off my Christmas card list." 

Jack growled into Daniel's neck and bit it gently, making Daniel gasp. 

"Bastard," he whispered 

"Doctor Jackson, I'm surprised at you. Couldn't you come up with anything more original? And you speak **how** many languages?" Jack replied smugly. 

Daniel turned within Jack's embrace and deposited a large lump of foam onto the end of Jack's nose, which fazed him not one jot. 

"Oh. It's like that, is it now? I've rendered him speechless. The great Doctor Daniel Jackson, linguist extra-ordinaire, I would have said cunning, but that don't quite cover what we do, now does it?" 

Another dollop. 

"Sonovabitch!" 

"Why Colonel, is that all you can manage?" Daniel grinned. 

'I'll show you what I can manage you little...' 

Yet another dollop right in the kisser. 

"Right! This is war!" Jack's eyes gleamed with devilment. 

He scooped up a large handful of suds and shoved them down Daniel's shirt, then Daniel scooped up suds and water and responded in kind making Jack yelp. 

"Jeeesus Christ, that water's cold!" 

"You asked for it O'Neill, and I'm gonna give it to you." 

" **HA!** Empty promises, Dannyboy. Empty promises." 

A full blown water fight ensued, splash and counter splash until the sink was virtually empty and the kitchen floor was awash. Daniel pushed Jack back against the solid wooden farmhouse table and pinned Jack's arms behind him. Their faces were mere inches apart and Jack could see the black encroaching on the blue of Daniel's eyes. He wasn't sure if it was caused by triumph or desire, but Jack felt a frisson of pleasure travel through his body nonetheless at being held captive by his lover. 

"Gotcha." Daniel whispered, his smile indecipherable. 

"Yeah. I guess you do." Jack whispered back, his voice trembling slightly. 

Daniel released Jack's arms just enough for them to be pinned to his sides. Standing between Jack's legs, Daniel leaned his body against the older man and gently but firmly, using only his weight, pushed Jack into a reclining position on the tabletop, with the older man's long legs draped over the edge, and his feet still on the floor. 

Daniel's eyes moved lasciviously down Jack's prone body as he leaned back for a better view, his eyes taking in Jack's damp hair and the beads of water running down his face onto the rough wood, down further to the erect nipples standing proudly through the wet cotton of his shirt and even further still to the prominent bulge at Jack's groin. 

Jack swallowed hard as Daniel rubbed his crotch against Jack's throbbing erection. Daniel leaned down and kissed him, biting his lower lip, then licking. He then loosed his hands in order to put them either side of Jack's head, to take his weight while he continued the kissing. 

"No. Don't." 

Daniel looked slightly puzzled, "Don't what?" 

Jack's face flushed in slight embarrassment. "Don't let me go, Danny." 

"Never. God, Jack. Never. I'm never letting you go. I love you." 

"I didn't mean. Daniel, hold me. I need you to hold me. Pin me down. Don't let me go." Jack's voice was faltering and full of want. Daniel finally realised with a jolt what Jack was asking him to do. 

"Okay. Stay where you are. I need to unfasten your pants and I need both hands to do that." 

Jack nodded. 

Daniel unzipped Jack's pants in double quick time, pulling them and his boxers roughly down around his ankles. Jack felt open and vulnerable, frightened but excited as the cool air of the kitchen skittered across his aching cock. He was on the edge of fulfilling a fantasy he'd never admitted to **any** of his previous lovers and this man was willing to do it. Jack was engulfed by a heady mixture of love and desire, and knew this wasn't going to last long, but the next time. God, the prospect of a next time. 

The younger man raised himself up to the level of Jack's groin, nuzzling the grey hair around his balls and brushing his rough cheek all the way up the hot, hard organ before him. 

"Please, Danny." Jack begged. 

Daniel held Jack's wrists tightly, pinning him to the table. Jack pushed slightly against them, testing Daniel's grip and a satisfied sigh escaped his lips. 

You're not going anywhere, Jack, but if you want me to stop, I'll stop. Pick a word." 

"What?" 

"Pick a word. A safe word. It has to be something completely unconnected with sex, totally inappropriate." 

O'Neill looked at him incredulously. "Fuck, Daniel. Are you saying you've done this before?" 

His lover smiled, "Let's just say I've dabbled." 

Jack closed his gaping mouth, "Damn!" 

"That won't do, I'm afraid," Daniel grinned. 

Jack sat up, his erection softening slightly. "Y'know, you never cease to amaze me." 

"I do try." 

"So, how does this work then? Since we've kinda lost some of the mood." He glanced down at his softening member. "Is it really necessary?" Jack pouted. The thought of Daniel holding him tightly, or rather **tying** him tightly, while going down on him had been a hot fantasy for months. Now here they were, about to actually do it and Daniel was doing his usual - in Jack's opinion - over-analysis, driving Jack up the wall. 

Daniel's frowned, "It's **absolutely** necessary, Jack. You could get hurt. Like I said, I've dabbled a little in bondage and domination. For this to work and us both to enjoy it, we have to set ground rules. The safe word is one of them. Probably the most important one. You need to have a word that we agree on, that you wouldn't normally say while in the throes of ecstasy, so that I know that you **really** want me to stop, or slow down. You could yell 'Stop' or 'Don't' but not really mean it. If you say, 'kingfisher' or 'red' or whatever we've agreed will be the word, I'll know to ease back or stop altogether. I can get pretty carried away sometimes," he smiled. "I don 't want to hurt you, emotionally or physically. Not ever." Daniel stroked Jack's face gently. 

Jack closed his eyes, lost in the sensation, then gathered his thoughts for a second, "I'm damned if I can think of anything, what was that you said before?" 

"Kingfisher?" 

Jack nodded, "Yeah. That'll do." 

"Good. 'Kingfisher' it is," Daniel smiled, a wicked glint appearing in his eyes that made Jack shiver. He wondered where the word had come from though and a stab of jealousy went through him. 

"Was that word used by one of your... y'know, the guys you've been with...before me?" he asked tentatively. 

"No, Jack." Daniel reassured him, "It was mine." 

When Daniel had told him about Shifu's dream, he simply couldn't believe that Daniel had it in him to be so cold, calculating and power hungry. Then he remembered that Shifu said what Daniel was experiencing was all there in his sub-conscious mind and that the only way to fight the sub-conscious and its desires was to deny it battle. Maybe that Daniel **was** there. Maybe that Daniel could come out to play sometimes, to give Jack what his own sub-conscious was crying out for. A man who would take him, dominate him, restrain him so that he was free to really let go. Someone who loved him, whom Jack could trust implicitly to give him what he needed. The blood began to rush back towards his cock, filling it and lengthening it under Daniel's lustful gaze. 

"Now. Lie down and don't move. Close your eyes too, and don't open them until I tell you." 

The tone in Daniel's voice was calm and quiet but chillingly authoritative, giving Jack absolutely no option but to comply. Jack unbuttoned his shirt the rest of the way, removed his pants and underwear, then lay slowly down with his back resting on the wooden table. He could feel the rough grain of the wood along his cotton covered back, a sensation intensified by the fact that his eyes were now closed. His hands clenched and unclenched as his sensitive hearing registered the quiet sounds of Daniel moving around. He had left the kitchen, briefly and Jack wondered with trepidation what the hell he might have planned. 

The clunk of Daniel's boots across the wooden floor had been replaced by a soft padding, causing Jack to hope that his lover was now naked. He fought to stay calm and not open his eyes, with his chest heaving and the blood pounding in his ears. He started slightly as he felt a soft touch of cloth over his face. 

"Sssh. It's all right Jack. Try to relax. I'm not going to hurt you." 

Daniel's voice was like a sigh, soft and warm and full of love. 

The cool cotton smelled of Daniel as the younger man wrapped it around Jack' s head, covering his eyes. Jack smiled slightly, realising it must be one of Daniel's bandanas. He'd always had a personal kink about those. Just seeing him wearing one was an immense turn-on and something he'd almost been caught out about more than once. 

Jack struggled to keep himself still as Daniel picked up one wrist, taking his arm over his head and slightly to the side so that his hand was just over the edge. Daniel held the wrist firmly as he wrapped another bandana around it, winding the cloth around the table leg, anchoring the wrist and Jack's arm securely. 

"Is that okay? Tell me if it's too tight, or you're uncomfortable." 

Jack pulled against it. There was just enough give for him to bend his elbows slightly and the bonds were just tight enough to restrict his movement, but not too tight as to cut off the circulation. Daniel really **had** done this before. It was something Jack needed to know about...later. For now he was just grateful for his lover's experience. 

The other wrist was tied just as tightly and Jack's cock jumped when he realised he was completely at Daniel's mercy. Totally vulnerable. And he couldn't wait. 

"They're fine. Danny. Please," he whispered. 

His throat was dry and his palms were sweating as he heard the soft sounds of Daniel walking around the table, close enough for Jack to feel his radiating body heat. Jack was completely blind, but could feel his lover's eyes roaming all over his body. 

"Oh, Jack. Oh, God, Jack. You - are - beautiful. So beautiful." Daniel's voice had taken on a deep, husky quality which Jack had never heard before, not even in their most passionate moments. It turned Jack on even more, and he was beginning to lose patience. He wanted Daniel's mouth wrapped around his cock, and soon. 

"Dammit, Daniel!" he begged. 

"Quiet. Remember who's in charge. You're not at work now, Colonel. You're mine. To do with as I wish. Got that?" 

"But." 

"I said, 'Have you got that?'" The voice was still soft, but now had a slightly menacing quality. Jack began to feel a little panicked and strained against his bonds. 

"Danny." 

The younger man stroked his face gently and kissed him. "It's okay. It's me. You're safe. It's okay." 

It **was** okay. This was Daniel. Daniel wouldn't hurt him. Not ever. 

"Do you remember the word?" 

Jack nodded, "Kingfisher." 

"All right. You use it if you want to stop this. Say that word and I'll stop immediately." 

Jack swallowed hard, "I... I'm kinda scared, y'know? It's..." 

"I know. Just trust me, Jack." 

Trust. That was what it all boiled down to. Jack had never done this with anyone before because Daniel was the only one he trusted enough. All those years of wanting and waiting. Who would've thought the one would be Daniel? Daniel the geek. The man who brought out a protective streak in Jack about eight miles wide when they were in the field. Daniel who could get himself into trouble in a New York minute. 

His Daniel. 

Jack's hands balled into fists and he could feel the beads of sweat popping across his brow, but however nervous he felt, the prospect of the pleasure to come if he let go and put himself completely in Daniel's hands was irresistible. He licked his cracking lips and nodded. 

Daniel's breath escaped in a sigh of pleasure, as he gently dragged his fingers along Jack's bare flank, from hip to shoulder, pausing very briefly to tug at Jack's erect nipple. Jack's body jolted as Daniel's fingers were replaced by his hot, wet mouth on the tiny nub of flesh, sucking and licking it, then taking the flesh between his teeth and gnawing. Jack pulled against the bonds, moaning softly. 

Daniel drew patterns across Jack's skin, working his way downwards to where Jack needed him. He wanted so desperately to be inside Daniel's mouth, he wasn't sure how long he could take it. The teasing licks drew closer and closer to his throbbing dick, then suddenly he was bereft of sensation. 

"Daniel! Goddammit Daniel. Suck me, for chrissakes. Please!" 

There was silence, and Jack wondered if he was crying out to an empty room. Then he felt his legs being lifted and pushed up, wincing slightly as his knees almost met his chest. Strong hands held his thighs and something wet, warm and supple touched his asshole. 

"Daniel? Christ, what are you doing?" 

"Rimming you Jack, now shut up and enjoy it." 

"But..." 

Any cry of protest was quelled by the sudden hiss as his breath sucked in. It was incredible. Daniel's lithe, squirming tongue was thrust inside him, then drawn out as his hot mouth sucked the tight ring itself, followed by long licks over the hole and up to his balls, Daniel taking the opportunity to nuzzle and lave the swollen sacs on each pass. 

The subtle changes in sensation were driving Jack wild, keeping him on the edge but not allowing him to fall over. Rimming had never been on the menu in any of his previous male encounters, either giving or receiving. If anyone had asked him he would have refused, but this was Daniel and all bets were off. All bets were most definitely off and if Daniel didn't do this to him again there would be some serious hell to pay. He had realised very early on that Daniel had more experience of gay sex, but even now he was learning how skilled his lover really was. 

Jack struggled against his restraints, babbling endearments and curses in equal measure, as cool, slicked fingers replaced Daniel's agile tongue and the younger man began to finger fuck him, sliding slowly and deliciously in and out, the index finger crooked to unerringly find and stroke his sweet spot. Every sensation was heightened by the blindfold and although Jack had never considered it in any of his hot fantasies, it was a damned good idea and he was grateful for Daniel taking the initiative. Coherency of thought or speech had flown several minutes earlier and it took Jack a few seconds to realise that Daniel was speaking to him. 

"Jack, are you okay?" 

"Yes," he gasped, "if I was any more okay I'd be coming all over myself." 

Jack heard Daniel groan. It was a sound he'd come to know pretty well over the last few weeks and one he knew signalled that Daniel wouldn't be long in coming either. 

The wet, hard tip of Daniel's cock rested at the entrance to Jack's body as the younger man savoured the moment, watching his lover helpless before him. Jack's head rolled from side to side, his face contorted, his hips pushing blindly towards the source of his frustration. 

"Danny, Danny." 

Daniel eased the first inch of his cock inside the heat of Jack's ass. The wonderful silken heat he had become so familiar with in such a short time. He closed his eyes and concentrated, holding back his impending orgasm with everything he could muster. 

"Danny." 

"Jaaack ...oh, God." 

"Wait. Danny, wait!" 

"Can't ...Jack... ooooohhh." 

Daniel's cock slipped another sweet inch further inside, his grip on Jack's thighs getting tighter. 

"Kingfisher!" 

Daniel's stopped and his eyes snapped open. "Jack? You all right?" 

"Take off the blindfold. I.I want to see you. I have to know." 

Jack's voice was quaking with passion and need, and with gentle hands Daniel removed the offending cloth. Jack's dark eyes shone with desire and love as he fixed them on his smiling, beautiful, young lover leaning over him. Totally naked.but for a bandana. 

Jack pulled and tugged against the ties around his wrists. "Christ! Danny, I want to hold you. let me touch you... let me." 

Daniel placed his finger to Jack's lips. "Ssshh, lover. Take this to the limit. Let it all go, Jack. You know you want to. It'll be worth it. It's been worth it so far - hasn't it?" 

Jack nodded and relaxed, resting his head back down on the table. Daniel rewarded him with a sweet kiss and a slow, even thrust to the hilt into Jack 's ass. Jack moaned into Daniel's lips, then to the air as Daniel's lips and tongue mapped his face, scraping stubbly cheek against stubbly cheek, parting the thin but kiss swollen lips to delve deep inside with his tongue just as he was delving deep inside with his cock. 

Daniel angled himself to rub the head against Jack's prostate, making Jack's body writhe and jump beneath him, Jack's ass muscles gripped him so tightly, Daniel could feel his balls tingle and begin to draw up inside his body. Jack moaned, eyes tightly shut, tugging the bonds as Daniel fucked him slow and deep, then faster and harder as his orgasm approached. Jack was following close behind, his eyes open now and fixed on his lover. Knowing. The waves of pleasure roiled through his whole body, but the lack of touch on his cock was just keeping him from coming. 

"Touch me... touch me, Danny... touch me, touch me, please. I need to come... let me... I've gotta." 

Daniel's moan accompanied his lube slicked fingers wrapping around Jack's painfully swollen member. No teasing now, but stroking hard and grasping it firmly, Daniel increased his thrusts again and brought Jack to the peak in seconds. The cry of Daniel's name reverberated around the room, and Jack's body arched off the table as much as the bonds would allow, as his come splattered high up on his sweaty chest and created a trail down to his abdomen. Daniel gasped, then roared as Jack's ass pulsated and squeezed him, causing jet after jet of his come to shoot deep inside. 

Softening within his lover's tight grip, Daniel flopped over onto Jack, breathing hard and murmuring words of love into his captive lover's ear. He gently withdrew and walked around the table in silence, unfastening the cotton and releasing Jack from his restraints. Jack's whole body was shaking and Daniel held him tenderly with one long arm around his shoulders, massaging Jack's wrist with his free hand where the cotton had rubbed, to encourage the blood to flow back into his hands. 

"It's okay, Jack. It's okay." 

"Daniel. God, Daniel. That was - intense." 

"I know babe, I know. Come to bed now." 

Jack drew back and looked into Daniel's caring eyes. "I never knew. I never thought it would be. God, Danny. I couldn't have done that with anyone but you. I just couldn't." 

Daniel smiled, his face and voice filled with love, "It's a matter of trust."


End file.
